1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spinning bobbin transporting device which connects a fine spinning frame and a winder which receives spinning bobbins erectly supported on carriers from the fine spinning frame to find and pick up ends of yarns thereon and takes up the yarns from the spinning bobbins on the carriers directly onto packages whereafter it discharges the carriers with the thus emptied bobbins thereon.
2. Prior Art
There is a system which supplies spinning bobbins erectly supported on carriers and winds up yarns from the spinning bobbins while they are supported on the carriers thus supplied whereafter it discharges the carriers with the thus emptied bobbins. Such a system for transporting spinning bobbins and empty bobbins has, when compared with conventional systems, various advantages that it eliminates the necessity of a step of fitting a spinning bobbin onto a peg of a winder after it has been supplied into a magazine, thus simplifying a spinning bobbin supplying step; since there is no necessity of provision of a magazine or a chute in front of a winder, yarns can be directly observed from a condition thereof on carriers until they are rewound onto packages, and hence troubles during widing can be discovered rapidly; since, during transporation, spinning bobbins do not contact with other spinning bobbins or machine components or are not subject to strong falling shocks, soiling to layers of yarns or an accident such as entanglement of yarns will not occur; and so on. In designing a fine spinning winder suitable for use in production of many products in small quantities wherein such a winder is directly connected to a fine spinning frame, it is difficult to contain a transporting face of a carrier path around the fine spinning frame and another transporting face of a carrier path around the winder in a same horizontal plane due to restrictions by the construction of the fine spinning frame or winder, and normally the latter transporting face is located at a higher position than the former transporting face. In order to eliminate this fall or difference in height, it is only necessary either to install one of the machines at a different vertical position from that of the other machine so that a transporting face around the fine spinning frame may coincide with another transporting face around the winder or to install a body of the fine spinning frame at a corresponding higher position. But this solution has defects that it required much expenses and that operation of the machine becomes more difficult.
Meanwhile, where a winder and a fine spinner frame are produced at different makers, relative vertical positions of bobbin transporting faces, when the winder and the fine spinning frame are to be installed in contiguous relationship, may vary depending upon combinations of such machines since such machines are designed and produced in unique designs by the individual makers.